protectorofalightfandomcom-20200213-history
JackFace
History Of The JackFaces A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, there was a meteorite which collided with a small planet, which killed all of its inhabitents. The meteorite also pushed the planet outside of it's gravitational pull with a far off star, which sent the planet drifting slowly through space. After many, many years got to close to a space station and the two crashed into each other. There was only one man aboard the space station at the time, his name was Jack Sheep. Instead of just blowing up like it should have, it somehow mutated with the man's face, and also created life on the planet. The life created by the impact were called JackThumbs. After a few more centuries, these life forms were able to evolve into the current day JackFaces. Nobody knows the exact date of this event, but scientists theorize it took place over 87 milleniums ago. Many, many years later, the JackFaces became a futuristic colony of beings. The JackFaces had created lasers, floating buildings, dentures, etc. A young JackFace was floating through the park one day and found a deep hole in the ground, which he decided to go investigate. The tunnel was incredibly dark but he could see a tiny light at the end of it and he wanted to know what it was. When he eventually reached the end of the tunnel, he found something he had never seen before, a StarGate. The young JackFace was curious and started fiddling with it. At that moment it turned on and he was teleported through. He ended up on The Island in the year 1987, at that moment the Purge was initiated, and the Tempest's gas killed the young JackFace. About 23 years later, The DHARMA Initiative returned to The Island, and the young JackFace's dead "body" was found by a DHARMA Worker. The DHARMA Worker brought his discovery to the head of the new DHARMA Initiative, PhoenixUK. PhoenixUK told the workers to build him a small station so he could study the creature, the station was appropriately named ''The JackFace Station. ''Few things worth noting happened here before the JackFaces escaped. During PhoenixUK's first attempt to clone the JackFace, he accidently created a Purple Polar Bear, which he had locked up in the Hydra cages. When GrinningVincent infiltrated the station he came across the hidden lab. When he opened the door, he found PhoenixUK with the JackFaces, which had to be released early due to GrinningVincents meddling. When the JackFaces fled the lab, they started to attack The Island and its inhabitents, they succesfully killed The Terminator, Justin (An other), and SeanJack (Although he was later ressurected). The JackFaces put up a good fight, but they were defeated since they were outnumbered. They were defeated by Keamy's men, Titus Welliver, and the others, who were also helped by DHARMA (Laughing gas). Most of the JackFaces were murdered, others fled into space, and another hid somewhere on The Island. The one JackFace that stayed and survived would later summon a Spinosaurus to terrorize The Island inhabitents. The JackFaces which fled into space found a Planet which looked familiar to them so they went to investigate. When they arrived to Planet JackFace, they told the native JackFaces their story, which upset the natives greatly. The natives then began thinking of ways to take revenge on the humans, which was when a Wraith ship passed by their planet. The leader of the JackFaces (They call him "The Ultimate JackFace") decided that he would use the Wraith, and so he infected their leader and sent them to Earth. When their plan failed they decided to send an army to Earth to simply wipe out the human race. There were few survivors of the JackFaces massacre, the only survivors being some of The Island inhabitents (Because they were time travelling at the time of the attack), GrinningCloudy & 1foxi (Because they are invincable (Although GrinningCloudy was badly injured)), Hellraiser (Because he was exploring a Wraith ship at the time), and Sylar (Because he was with Hellraiser). After succesfully destroying the majority of the planet they returned home to celebrate. Abilities Natural JackFaces *Can Fly *Have Increased Strength *Able to withstand laughing gas *Able to infect other beings with a special disease, which slowly turns them into a JackFace Lab Created JackFaces *Can Fly *Have Increased Strength *Able to infect other beings with a special disease *Can shoot laser beams through their eyes *Have the ability to eat humans whole